


For The First Time

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, First Time, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-31
Updated: 2000-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo and Jenny's First Date.





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: I don’t own them. They belong to Aaron Sorkin et al. No  
copyrightinfringement intended

Author’s Note: This is an answer to a fan fic challenge about write a  
first date for a West Wing couple regardless of their status now. i.e.  
together or apart. I choose Leo and Jenny.  
This could be considered part of the Leo and Jenny series that I am  
writing Consisting of "All For Love" and "Second Chances" (not yet  
posted) Feedback is a good thing tell me,this a work in progress.  
if you think it’s good or bad. Please don’t archive without my  
permission. Oh, GEM is my online nickname.

"For the First Time"  
By: GEM

**** April 1963, Notre Dame University****

Leo McGarry was walking to class when he suddenly ran into something, no  
someone.  
"Oh, excuse me." Leo said as bent down to help her pick up her books and  
papers.  
"That’s okay, it’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going."  
"My name is Leo McGarry." Leo introduced himself and handed her the  
books he had pick up off the floor.  
"My name is Jennifer O’Brien. My friends call me Jenny." She said with a  
warm smile.  
"Well Jenny may I walk you to class?" Leo inquired.  
"No that’s okay I don’t want to make you late." She said as she walked  
down the hall.  
"Wait!" Leo yelled but she was already out of earshot. He stood in the  
hallway in awe. She was amazing and he had to see her again, somehow.  
Leo look at his watch for a second and then thought to himself "she’s  
right about one thing I am gonna be late if I don’t move it."  
************

Leo ran into his Government class, with time to spare and took a seat  
next to his best friend, Jed Bartlet.  
"Nice of you to Join us." He Joked.  
"For your information the reason I’m late is because I ran into someone,  
literally."  
" Sure you did and who is it this week? Leo McGarry, savior of yet  
another damsel in distress. So Who is it this time" Jed inquired.  
"Her name is Jennifer O’Brien and I was helping her pick up her things.  
Jed she’s amazing, a dream."  
Jed looked at his friend seriously, "Jenny huh?"  
Leo looked at Jed somewhat in shock. "You know her?"  
"Yeah she’s in class with Abbey. Actually they’re roommates."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I could give you their phone number."  
"That would be great."  
**************************  
"Abbey, You won’t believe this." Jenny said as she walked into the  
Anatomy Lab.  
Abbey looked up from her book. "What? Did you forget to feed the cat  
again? Or, I know you left your Lab on the table? She asked Jokingly.  
"No, I ran into this guy, literally I might add. Oh, My gosh, Abbey, he  
is gorgeous. His name is Leo McGarry."  
"Leo is a nice guy."  
"You know him?"  
"He’s a friend of Jed’s we hang out together sometimes."  
"Can you help me then?"  
"Do what?"  
"I want to meet him, again."  
"I’ll see what I can do."  
"Thank you."

****That Night****

Abbey and Jenny were going over their anatomy notes when the phone rang.  
Abbey picked it up.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, Abbey"  
"Hey, Would you like to talk to someone?" She asked looking at Jenny.  
Jenny had a terrified look on her face. Abbey spoke into the phone a  
couple of seconds more before bringing the receiver down from her ear  
and covering it with her hand. She looked over at Jenny, still frozen  
in fear.  
"There is someone on the phone that would like to talk to you. He says  
he ran into you today."  
Jenny mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?"  
"No." Abbey said with a smile  
"Give me that." Jenny said reaching for the receiver.  
"Hello."  
"Hi Jenny it’s Leo. Remember me?"  
"Yes she replied her face turning red.  
"I know that we only spoke quickly today but I was wondering...I mean  
you don’t... Would you like to go out sometime?"  
Jenny looked to her friend for support, Abbey smiled sweetly and  
motioned for her to go ahead.  
"Jenny?"  
"Leo, I’d love to. When?" she asked hesitantly.  
"How’s Thursday?"  
"Good."  
"I’ll pick you up at eight?"  
"That’s fine. Do you know where I live. Oh, wait of course you do. You  
know Abbey.  
Sorry about that."  
"That’s okay. I’ll see you Thursday. Bye Jenny."  
"Bye Leo." Jenny hung up the phone and looked at a smiling Abbey. "I  
have a date on Thursday." She said and they began to laugh in  
anticipation.

****Thursday Night****

Leo walked up to Jenny’s apartment and knocked on the door. Moments  
later Abbey came to the door. "Hi Leo." Abbey said as she showed him in  
"Jenny will be ready in a second. Have a seat."  
"Thanks, Abbey." Leo said as he sat down on the sofa. So What are you  
doing tonight?  
he asked "I have a French test tomorrow. Jed and I are gonna study."  
"I’m sure you two will get a lot of studying done." Leo said with a  
mischievous smile.  
"Leo!" Abbey yelled at her friend, while turning several shades of red.  
"I’m just saying."  
Abbey was about to argue the point but was interrupted when Jenny walked  
into the  
room.  
"Wow. You look.... great." Leo gasped in shock of Jenny’s appearance.  
"Thank you, You don’t look bad yourself."  
"Well I’m gonna leave you two alone now. Don’t stay out to late." Abbey  
said as she walked out the door.  
"Well now that Mom is gone." Jenny said as she laughed  
"Yeah, hey these are for you" Leo handed Jenny the red roses he had  
brought for her. "They match your dress. He obsevered. Looking at the  
red knee length dress that Jenny was wearing."  
"Thank you. These are sweet," she said as she placed them in a vase.  
"Shall we go?" he asked offering her an arm.  
Jenny accepted his arm and they walked out the door.

When they arrived at the restaurant. Leo help Jenny out of the car, they  
walked in the front door, and sat down at a back table.  
"I hope you like Italian."  
"I love Italian."  
They ordered their food and began to talk to each other about various  
things: school,family, plans for the future, the war.  
"I don’t think we should be involved but that is just my opinion."  
Jenny said as Leo listened intently lost in her beauty  
"well I can understand. You’re a med. student that sort of thing goes  
against your ideals.. "I’m not sure that’s the right word. One thing I’m  
sure of if I’m called I’ll serve my country, that’s very important to me  
I guess that is why I’m a poli Sci major."  
"I understand your point of view so, You want to be in Politics." she  
asked as she twirled the spaghetti onto her fork and carefully placed in  
her mouth.  
"Yeah, I kinda had this dream since I was a kid to serve my country, to  
make it a better place it’s sort of a Gandhi thing." Leo said as he  
smiled at Jenny. "Jenny you have spaghetti Sauce right here." Leo  
pointed to the left side of his mouth.  
"Here?" she said as she picked up her napkin a wiped her mouth.  
"No, here." Leo took his napkin and wiped it away. It was at that moment  
he new, he was in love.  
**************

Later that night Leo walked Jenny up to her door. It was a fun evening  
and he didn’t want it to end.  
"Jenny I had fun tonight." He said as they stopped in front of her door  
still arm in arm.  
"So did I." She said before she looked for her key.  
"I’ll call you again?"  
"I’d like that." Jenny said lost in his eyes. She didn’t notice until  
then when they were standing so close how gorgeous they were. At that  
moment she knew she was in love.  
Jenny got the door to her apartment open and looked back at Leo  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Jenny." Leo said lightly kissing her on the cheek. Jenny  
slowly moved away from Leo but looked back into his eyes. There eyes met  
and she slowly fell into his arms.  
He kissed her gently on the lips before letting go. For the first time  
they both knew that they had something special together, but only time  
could tell what would come from the first time, the first kiss.

The End

  



End file.
